


Potential

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa sees something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #431: Potential.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Potential

~

“Malfoy, wait!” Harry cried as Malfoy raced away from him, his long legs eating up the pavement. “Hang on!” 

Ignoring him, Malfoy dashed into the Ministry’s employee entrance at speed. By the time Harry got there, he was already gone. 

Stepping out of an entrance Floo, Harry slowly walked across the Ministry lobby. Lunch’d had such potential, and then Parkinson had come along and ruined it! Deep in thought, Harry wasn’t paying attention to where was going, almost running into someone. 

“I’m so sorry—Mrs Malfoy?” 

Narcissa Malfoy smiled. “Mr Potter. Just who I was looking for. Where is Draco?” 

~

Harry led Narcissa to their shared desk. Malfoy was already there, of course. He didn’t look up until Narcissa spoke. “Hello, dear.” 

“Mother!” Jumping up, Malfoy hugged her while glaring at Harry. 

Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge. Malfoy was the first to look away. 

“How may we help you, Mother?” Malfoy asked.

Narcissa smiled. “I was visiting Gawain, and thought I’d see your new office.” 

Malfoy, who’d flinched at the name _Gawain_ , coughed before gesturing at their tiny space. “This is it. It’s not much.” 

Narcissa hummed. “Oh, I don’t know.” Her eyes darted between them. “I see…potential.” 

~


End file.
